


After All (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Developing Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Librarian Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: La relación de Stiles y Derek cambia mucho a lo largo de los años, pero una cosa sigue siendo la misma: se aman.





	After All (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557992) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



_Cuando el amor es verdadero._

_Vive de año en año._

_Cambia a medida que avanza._

_Oh y en el camino crece._

_Pero nunca desaparece._

Derek sabía que había algo entre él y Stiles, pero el momento nunca era el adecuado para actuar. Todavía estaba tan mal después de todo lo que le pasó y Stiles todavía era muy joven y había pasado por su propia parte de mierda. Así que Derek esperó. Siempre supo que si estaban destinados a estar juntos encontrarían el camino.

Habían tenido su primer beso antes de que Derek dejara Beacon Hills con Braeden. Stiles había aparecido en el loft, todavía aturdido por casi ver a Derek morir en México y le había besado. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ninguna promesa. Derek todavía dejó Beacon Hills con Braeden, pero algo se sintió diferente. Él y Braeden ni siquiera estaban juntos. Lo que tuvieron era puramente físico. Todavía viajaron juntos por un tiempo, Braeden entendiendo que el corazón de Derek estaba en otro lugar. Se separaron en Nueva York, Derek decidió quedarse mientras Braeden continuaba su búsqueda de la Loba del Desierto.

Derek se establece en una vida en Nueva York. Se acerca a la manada local, deseando que sepan de su presencia, pero en realidad no busca un lugar con ellos. Consigue un trabajo en la biblioteca local, finalmente está poniendo en práctica su título e incluso escribe un poco. Incluso comienza a ir a terapia una vez a la semana cuando un miembro de la manada de Nueva York le da el nombre de un terapeuta que conoce lo sobrenatural.

Derek trabaja para juntar su vida, pero aún piensa en Stiles. Se pregunta si es feliz, si está seguro. Después de un mes, Derek se rinde y llama al sheriff con el pretexto de ponerse en contacto con la manada. El hombre simplemente se ríe y le dice que Stiles está bien y que, si Derek está realmente preocupado, debería acercarse a Stiles.

Derek dura aproximadamente una semana antes de conseguir una tarjeta postal y enviársela a Stiles. No es mucho, pero es un comienzo, una manera de hacerle saber a Stiles que está bien y que está pensando en él. Recibe una carta que guarda en una caja debajo de su cama.

Se mantienen en contacto así durante un tiempo antes de pasar a los mensajes de texto, luego a las llamadas telefónicas, antes de que Stiles convenza a Derek para que obtenga Skype. Derek se queja, pero está feliz de poder ver a Stiles.

Stiles mantiene a Derek actualizado de todo. Tiene que disuadir a Derek de que regrese unas cuantas veces y le dice a Derek "Saliste. No voy a arrastrarte de nuevo a esta mierda ".

Por mucho que lo odie, Derek escucha, sabiendo que si Stiles realmente le necesita se lo diría.

Derek se enamora de Stiles cada vez más a través de sus cartas, llamadas telefónicas y chats de Skype. Es diferente de lo que sentía por él en Beacon Hills. Derek está mejorando. Ya no tiene la culpa constante colgando sobre su cabeza. Sabe que ama a Stiles. Pero Stiles no siente lo mismo todavía. Así que Derek sigue esperando. Espera mientras Stiles sale con Malia y luego cuando sale con Lydia. Eso había sido duro, sabiendo cuánto tiempo Stiles ha tenido sentimientos por Lydia. Derek aún espera, diciéndose que si están destinados a estar juntos, lo estarán.

Derek invita a Stiles a pasar el verano con él en Nueva York después de graduarse. No espera que Stiles diga que sí, pensando que querrá pasar un tiempo con su padre antes de irse a la universidad. Pero Stiles dice que sí y unos días después de graduarse, se presenta en la puerta de Derek con una maleta y una amplia sonrisa. Derek le abraza con fuerza, apenas permitiendo que Stiles entre en el apartamento antes de que le acerque a él.

Stiles le devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza, permitiendo que Derek le acaricie en el cuello, "Sé que necesitas hacer tu cosa de lobo".

"No te he visto en más de un año", murmura Derek, "Tengo permiso para hacer mi cosa de lobo".

Derek se sorprende cuando no huele a Lydia y Scott, el olor más prominente es el de su padre. Cuando Derek dice esto, Stiles suspira: "Las cosas han estado mal entre Scott y yo, lo sabes. Y Lydia y yo terminamos hace semanas."

Derek no está seguro de qué decir. Una parte de él está feliz de que Stiles esté soltero, pero sabe lo mucho que Stiles se preocupa por Lydia, "Lo siento".

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Seguimos siendo amigos. Nos dimos cuenta de que eso es todo lo que deberíamos ser. Además, ella todavía tiene algo por Jordan. Y yo..."

"¿Tú qué?" Derek pregunta, echándose hacia atrás para mirar a Stiles.

"He estado interesado en otra persona durante años. Nunca supe si tenía una oportunidad ".

"¿Oh?"

Derek va a alejarse, pero Stiles le detiene, "No, no lo hagas. No puedo permitir que te cierres cuando trato de derramar mi corazón ".

Derek realmente quiere alejarse de aquí. Una cosa es escuchar a Stiles hablar de quien le interesa desde la distancia, pero no sabe si puede hacerlo desde tan cerca, "¿No deberías estar derramando tu corazón hacia la persona que te interesa?"

Stiles suspira, "Lo estoy intentando, pero es un poco difícil cuando ni siquiera me mira a los ojos", los ojos de Derek miran a los suyos y Stiles sonríe, "ahí estamos".

"Stiles ... yo no ... ¿qué?"

"Te he amado durante años, Der" Stiles le dice, jugando con el pelo en la nuca de Derek," pero sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba listo. Entonces estábamos saliendo con otras personas. Entonces te fuiste. Pero todo ese tiempo te amé. Eso ha cambiado mucho, porque nosotros hemos cambiado. No somos las mismas personas que éramos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y desde luego no me siento de la misma manera que lo hice por ti. Pero no importa cuánto cambien las cosas, lo único que no cambiará es que te amo. Y estoy aquí, estoy listo, si me quieres ".

"Por supuesto", dice Derek, tirando de Stiles para darle un beso, "por supuesto que te quiero. Claro que te amo. Solo he estado esperando que estés listo ".

"Lo sé. Y ahora te digo que no tienes que esperar más ".

Ese verano es uno de los favoritos de Derek. Muestra a Stiles la ciudad, llevándole a todos sus lugares favoritos. Cuando Derek trabaja, Stiles se acurruca en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa y lee. Es sencillo y familiar a pesar de que todo es nuevo para ellos.

El verano termina demasiado rápido y Derek sabe que Stiles tendrá que irse a la universidad pronto. Stiles había hablado de trasladarse a una escuela en Nueva York para su licenciatura antes de ir a Quantico, pero Derek le había convencido. Stiles siempre había parecido tan emocionado cuando hablaba de ir a la universidad George Washington y Derek no quería ser el que lo evitara.

Con los años su amor cambia y crece. Se mantiene fuerte mientras Stiles está ausente en la universidad, ambos seguros de lo que tienen. Y cuando Stiles se gradúa y luego consigue un trabajo en Nueva York, es aún mejor.

Derek sabe que hay algo de verdad en el dicho "la distancia hace que crezca el cariño" porque es cierto. Estar tan lejos hizo que sus momentos juntos fueran mucho más especiales. Pero Derek sabe que no será diferente con Stiles alrededor constantemente. En todo caso, se sigue enamorando cada vez más de él.

Le encanta despertarse con Stiles envuelto en sus brazos, con la boca abierta y el pelo desordenado. Le encanta la forma en que Stiles se mueve por la cocina, siempre logrando hacer un desastre incluso con las tareas más simples. Le encanta la forma en que Stiles se anima cuando está entusiasmado con algo, hablando a mil por hora mientras sus manos se mueven por todas partes. Le encanta la forma en que a Stiles solo le gusta el té si tiene sabor a fruta. Le encanta la forma en que Stiles le hace sentir seguro y feliz.

Derek ama todo desde las cosas grandes a las pequeñas y lo puede ver por la forma en que Stiles le mira y las pequeñas cosas que hace que demuestran que él se siente de la misma manera. Su amor puede cambiar y crecer con el tiempo, como la mayoría de las cosas, pero Derek sabe que siempre estará allí. Derek ama a Stiles y Stiles ama a Derek, así es como se supone que es.


End file.
